Loss from My Love
by Yolbert
Summary: Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang kita cintai telah hilang atau tiada? Gildarts dan Laxus telah kehilangan yang dicintai nya. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi semua hal ini? Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Pair : Gildarts & Laxus GiLa


Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang kita cintai telah hilang atau tiada? Gildarts dan Laxus telah kehilangan yang dicintai nya. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi semua hal ini? Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Pair : Gildarts & Laxus = Gila

Loss from My Love

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Pair : Gildarts & Laxus

Laxus Pov

A-Apa? Kakek mengusirku dari Fairy Tail?

A-Aku masih mencintai Fairy Tail.

Mungkin, inilah kesalahanku sendiri. Mengapa aku menguji nakamu ku sendiri dengan cara yang salah?

Tentu saja kakek marah.

Ayahku, telah diusir kakek.

Sekarang, aku diusir kakek.

Aku tak bisa tenang. Sekarang, kemana jalan yang harus ku tempuh?

Fairy Tail my love forever.

End of Laxus Pov

Gildarts Pov

Aku, aku merindukan Istriku.

Andai saja dia masih ada di dunia ini. Pasti, Kana sangat senang.

Semua ini… karena aku… aku terlalu sibuk untuk misi.

Hingga aku tidak tahu kalau istri ku sendiri sakit keras.

Walaupun, dia telah tiada. Aku akan selalu mencintainya. Aku merindukannya.

Istriku, aku tahu kau adalah orang terbaik untuk anakku. Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Sekarang, aku harus pulang ke Fairy Tail dengan kekalahan ku melawan Acnologia. Kakiku… tanganku… sekujur tubuhku berdarah-darah. Aku terpaksa pulang dengan tangan kosong.

End of Gildarts Pov

Normal Pov

Di jalan depan gerbang Magnolia…

*BRAK*

"auch, siapa yang menabrakku?" Tanya Laxus langsung mengangkat kepalanya. (kan Gildarts kuat, jadi gak mungkin jatuh dong!)

"Gildarts?" tanyaku.

"Laxus? Kenapa kau disini? Ini kan jauh dari Fairy Tail" kata Gildarts.

"A- aku diusir kakek."

"Apa? Master mengusirmu?" Tanya Gildarts.

"A-aku melakukan hal yang salah, jadi kakek mengusirku" kata Laxus sedih.

"Ja-jadi kau bukan anggota FairyTail lagi?" Tanya Gildarts.

Laxus hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku kehilangan istriku yang sangat kucintai" kata Gildarts.

"Ya, aku sangat merasa kehilangan. Sama seperti mu, aku juga masih sangat mencintai Fairy Tail" kata Laxus sedih.

"sudahlah Laxus jangan bersedih. Selama itu masih ada di hatimu, itu akan selalu ada di sini" kata Gildats memegang dada Laxus.

Laxus mengangguk mengerti.

"sama sepertiku, istriku masih ada, di hatiku" kata Gildarts.

"ya, terimakasih atas semuanya, Firy Tail" kata Laxus.

"selamat tinggal Laxus" kata Gildarts membuka jari jempol dan telunjuknya dan di perlihatkan ke Laxus ( ucapan selamat tinggal [ _!'-, ] )

"Selamat tinggal Fairy Tail" kata Laxus membuka jari-jarinya sama seperti Gildarts ( ucapan selamat tinggal [ _!'-, ] )

Gildarts pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke Fairy tail yang masih jauh itu.

'mungkin aku dapat membantu Laxus agar dia dapat menjadi anggota Fairy Tail lagi' gumam Gildarts.

Saat test menjadi kelas S…

LAXUS pov

"Eh? Kurasa Fairy Tail dalam bahaya!" kata ku.

Aku harus menolong Fairy Tail, tapi… dimana ya?

Apa?

Apa pulau? Pulau dimana Master Mavis dikubur?

Aku harus segera pergi ke pulau itu, Pulau Tenroujima…

Aku segera pergi ke tempat itu, dan…

"Kakek…" kataku.

"LAXUS!" kata ke-3 orang yang pastinya : Freed – Bixlow – Evergreen.

"Em, ya!" kataku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan…

"L-Lisana?" Tanya ku.

"Hi, Laxus!" kata Lisana.

"bukannya kau?"

"Yang waktu itu ternyata bukan Lisana, tapi Edo Lisana, tapi Edo Lisana" jelas Mirajane.

Óh´jawabku.

Aku semakin bingung dengan Lisana.

"Hey Laxus… ini aku Lisana" kata Lisana menghentikan tanganku.

Soal nya kan aku ragu-ragu. Jadi aku pengen coba pegang dia. Bener gak Liasana? Siapa tahu spirit nya (a ghost?) hehehe…

"Laxus…" kata Freed.

Aku senang dapat berkumpul kembali bersama Fairy Tail.

Saat melawan ACNOLOGIA…

"Ac-acnologia?" Tanya Gildarts.

Suasana semakin tegang…

"semuanya! Naik ke kapal" kata kakek.

Lalu kakeh berubah menjadi besar dan melawan Acnologia.

"kalau mau bertarung, ya bertarung bersama!" kata Natsu.

"Natsu…" Lucy berusaha menariknya.

"bukannya dragon slayer dapat berbicara dengan naga?"

"ya, tapi bukan naga yang ini. Ini adalah musuh dari semua naga" jawab Gildarts.

"argh…" kakek terus menahan Acnologia itu dan…

"roar of the fire dragon" kata Natsu. "apa?! Tak berfungsi sedikit pun?"

"Natsu awas!" kat Wendy.

"Roar of the lighting dragon" teriak ku.

"Roar of the sky dragon" teriak Wendy.

"Roar of the iron dragon"

"air wing slash"

"iron fist"

"Roar of the fire dragon"teriak Natsu.

Aku pun ikut menyetrum naga itu.

"kita berhasil mengalahkannya?" Tanya Natsu & Wendy.

"Tidak, dia hanya berpura-pura, dia mencari kesempatan untuk bermain dengan kita…" jelas Gildarts.

"Apa?" Tanya Gajeel, Natsu, dan Wendy. Kalau gak segitunya lah…

Naga itu keluar lagi dan mengambil kekuatan dari the darkness.

"A-aku takut" kata Lucy.

"Lucy…" kata Kana menggulurkan tangan pada Lucy.

"Emh!" kata Lucy.

Kami semua berpegangan tangan. Aku menggulurkan tanganku pada kakek.

"L-laxus?" kata kakek.

Aku mengangguk dan menjawab "kakek…" kataku.

Butiran air mata mengalir di mata kakek. Lalu kakek memagang tanganku.

"FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS TOGETHER IN HAPPINESS OR IN GRIEF!"

Naga itu pun segera menyerang

"ROAR!"

Kami semua terlelap dalam kegelapan… having a bad day here.

Kami tak akan pernah tahu, apakah kami akan hidup atau tetap mati dalam kegelapan.

BUT IT'S FAIRY TAIL! ALWAYS TOGETHER!

Kesunyian, kegelapan, kebersamaan, bercampur aduk menjadi satu sampai akhir.

~~~~~FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS IN MY HEART~~~~

THE END

Author : "yaps, saya kembali. Kali ini aku membuat fan fic berdasarkan inspirasi dari Lisana. 'However you think it's gone, it was always in you heart' jadi, ini menceritakan tentang cinta Laxus pada Fairy Tail untuk selamanya, yang diberi semangat oleh Gildarts. This story was pair : Gi La"

'however you think it's gone, it was always in your heart'

Review please


End file.
